Hand-guided electric sanders, such as orbital sanders, eccentric sanders, delta sanders and the like, have a tool holder that moves for instance in a circular path in a single plane. In the operation of such hand-guided power sanders, because of the oscillation of the working unit, unpleasant vibration arises, especially in the region of the handle. Such vibration leads to user fatigue sooner and to a lessening of the holding forces. Particularly in long-term operation, a user can be exposed to an increased risk to health. To attain good vibration damping at adequate guiding rigidity, various vibration isolation systems are known in the prior art. Typically, the eccentrically moved mass of the tool holder is brought statically and/or dynamically to a low total imbalance by means of at least one compensatory weight, so as to reduce vibration especially at the handles.
It is furthermore known to increase a mass of the overall product in order to keep the perceptible vibration as slight as possible. A disadvantage here, however, is that working with the hand sander, especially on a wall or overhead, is more difficult because of the great weight.